Douglas Ong
Dr. Dugong (real name: Douglas Ong) is a minor character on The Venture Bros. He is a super scientist who was briefly the arch enemy assigned to The Monarch. Douglas is also the older brother to the supervillain Wide Wale, as well as the uncle of Wide Wale's daughter, Sirena Ong. History Background Years ago, Douglas Ong and his brother Chester were researchers who attempted to find a cure for cancer using cuttlefish DNA and scolded his brother for his thievery of junk. That night, Chester attempted to rectify his mistake by using Douglas' machine on himself as Douglas tried to stop him but an accident occurred and left both brothers horribly mutated, turning Douglas into a humanoid Dugong and confining him to a hoverchair. Unlike his brother (who became a villain), Douglas continued his research in his underwater lair, hoping to benefit mankind by inspiring it to be more like the gentle Dugong. Season 3 Dr. Dugong first appeared in a photograph-book in ''Home is Where the Hate is'' when The Monarch was looking for potential arch enemies. He officially appeared in ''Tears of a Sea Cow'', where he was assigned by The Guild of Calamitous Intent to be the nemesis of The Monarch. The Monarch, still obsessed with his previous arch Dr. Venture, halfheartedly accepted his new enemy. On the first day of his new assignment, The Monarch killed Dugong with his death-ray instead of stealing the latter's tank of cuttlefish. Season 6 In ''Maybe No Go'', a photo of Dugong (while he was human) is shown when Shore Leave tells Brock Samson about Wide Wale's origin and reveals he is the brother of Dugong. Season 7 In ''The Rorqual Affair'', Wide Wale reveals to The Monarch the origin of how he and his brother Douglas were mutated The Monarch is shocked to learn Dr. Dugong was Wide Wale's brother and that Wale wants revenge for his death. It is revealed Douglas never actually died, as his starfish DNA allowed him to grow a new head. Dugong was hiding in O.S.I. protection to get away from The Monarch and his own brother, Chester, who had turned to supervillainy by becoming Wide Wale. Red Death brought him to the penthouse of Tophet Tower to visit his brother, who was shocked to see Dugong alive. He met his niece Sirena Ong, whom he was happy to see for the first time, but became shocked and angry that her father hadn't told her that she had an uncle. Wide Wale stated he didn't tell because of Douglas' presumed death. Personality Dr. Dugong was a gentle person, and tended to be long-winded. While he was generally peaceful, he was aware that threats to his safety existed, and he used a robot bodyguard as protection. He cares for his family, as he attempted to stop his younger brother from potentially causing an accident that mutated them. He also reprimanded Chester for not visiting their mother and for his near killing of the Monarch, despite the latter trying to kill him. He was also happy to meet his niece Sirena Ong and was quick to tell her who he was but disappointed his brother never told her about him. Appearances Season 3 *''Home is Where the Hate is'' (photograph) *''Tears of a Sea Cow'' Season 6 *''Maybe No Go'' (photograph) Season 7 *''The Rorqual Affair'' *''Arrears in Science'' (non-speaking) Trivia *Both the Monarch and his wife were skeptical about Dugong being mutated, thinking he was a man in a costume. However, in ''Maybe No Go'', it was confirmed by Shore Leave that he was in fact mutated. **The Monarch and his wife later learned that Dugong was mutated in Season 7 and were shocked to hear this. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Fictional scientists Category:Ong Family Category:Mutants Category:Good Category:Scientists